Revenge of the Dark
by RyuuInu
Summary: Everyone knows that James and Albus Potter went to school, leaving their sister at home, but what happens when she arrives? Friends become enemies, dark creatures rise again, and blood plans to spill blood. Could this be the end of the Hogwarts school?
1. The beginning of a New

Ch1. The Beginning of a New

They knew this might be their last moment together. They both leaned forward, their lips almost touching, but they never quite reached one another. The death eaters closed in around them. The leader, their old friend, lifted up his wand and said "Avada Kadavra."

* * *

><p>Lily Potter stood in front of the entire Hogwarts school. Tears filled her eyes as she walked to the Ravenclaw house table. She sat down beside Rose Weasely and Lysander Scamander and whispered, "Why me guys?" Lysander and Rose looked at her in confusion. "Why did I have to be the one Potter that was not put in Gryffindor?" Rose smiled a comforting smile and said, "Do not worry. Every one will be proud. I mean, look. James is already smiling at you." Lily looked over at the Gryffindor house table and sighed. "Yea but look at Albus. He's glaring at me. I don't think he'll ever forgive me." "Oh just don't worry about him. He always has his knickers in a twist." said Lysander with a sweet and shy laugh. "Yea, maybe you're right guys. Thanks."<p>

* * *

><p>Lysander starred out over the assembly of Mandrakes. "Uh, Professor Longbottom? Why are we learning about...uh." "They're called Mandrakes, Lysander. They're used to return people that have been petrified." Lily said. "That's correct Ms. Potter. Twenty pointy to Ravenclaw. Oh, and Mr. Scamander, the reason that we are learning about these so early in the year is because after Mr. Harry Potter's second year we wish to be prepared if anything like that happens once more." Professor Longbottom said. The Slytherins across the table just glared at Lily. "Now put on your earmuffs and do exactly as I do." The Slytherins put on their green earmuffs whilst the Ravenclaws put on their blue earmuffs. Lorcan Scamander starred wistfully at Lily and said to Lysander, "Hey Ly, lets switch earmuffs." "Uh ok." Professor Longbottom firmly grabbed the Mandrake and thrust it in the air. The cries of the baby Mandrake filled the Herbology room. Lysander's eyes crossed and he fell to the ground. "Lysander " Lily cried as she ran to his side. Professor Longbottom threw the Mandrake back into its pot to shut it up and ran to Lysander. Both the Slytherins and Ravenclaws took their earmuffs off. All of the Ravenclaws, except Lorcan, had worried expressions on their faces. The Slytherins were chuckling. "He needs to be taken to the hospital wing, Professor Longbottom " "Yes, you're correct. Class dismissed."<p>

* * *

><p>_<br>Lily took her wand out of her pocket and walked forward. The class made up of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were staring at her. She was up next to face the boggart in Defense Against The Dark Arts class. She was not scared, but what she was worried about was what had happened with Lysander. She looked up at the boggart in front of her which had previously been a humongous spider. Its eyes locked on her. Before she could think of what frightened her, the spider transformed into Lysander. He was dying. There were giggles coming from the male and female Hufflepuff students. There was a smirk on Lorcan's face. "Lily help me " I can't fail this class because of a secret love. Lily lifted her wand and said, "Riddikulus." Lysander suddenly swelled up like a beach ball and started to roll around. Tons of laughter came from the children. "Um... very original Ms. Potter." Professor Wolfing announced. Lily walked back toward her seat next to Lorcan. "So you really like him, huh?" "What?" "Oh never mind." Lorcan smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p>"Now today is the day you will learn to fly a broomstick." Coach Barclay announced. "And with enough practice, since the year has been changed to first, you may be able to join the Quidditch team. I've heard that both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are in need of a seeker." "I'm so gonna be seeker." Lorcan whispered in Lily's ear. "Now, step onto your broomstick, like so and gently float into the air." Everyone stepped onto their broomsticks and floated into the air, but none gentle. Lorcan's pocket watch flew out of his pocket and into the air. Lily went straight after it. "Ms. Potter, you get down here this moment." "Just a second" Lily was chasing the watch because Andrew Curse had put a spell on it. The watch and Lily went back and forth, back and forth, until she finally caught it. She descended rather quickly to return the watch and apologize. She jumped off her broom and stood in front of Couch Barclay. "I'm terribly sorry but I had to retrieve Lorcan's watch." Coach Barclay smiled at Lily. "I think Ravenclaw has a new seeker."<p>

* * *

><p>Lily, Lysander, and Rose walked along the corridor, talking about their first week of school. "I had Potions with Ira and Albus. They kinda made the cauldron explode." "Oh yea? Well I had to go to the hospital wing for about five hours because of some stupid Mandrake." Lysander and Rose laughed. "Hey Lily, did you know that Ira and Albus are dating? Gross is it not?" "Yea, it's almost as gross as you and Scorpius." Rose put her hand over Lysander's mouth. "Shut up and look." They turned to look at Lily, who had not even noticed the quiet. I sure hope Lorcan isn't angry at me for becoming the seeker. If he is he might tell Lysander about what happened in Defense Against Dark Arts. Rose put her hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily looked up. "Lily, what is wrong? You are very quiet." "I-I am? Oh no. It's nothing." "I know something is wrong. Are you just worried about your first Quidditch practice?" "Yea, yea. That's it. I mean who knew that after the first practice there would be a game?" Rose smiled. "Come on. You do not wish to be late to learn how to kick your brother's bum at his own game, do you?" Lily and Rose chuckled. "Hey Why are yall leaving me out of the conversation?" Lysander flung his arms around angrily. Rose and Lily laugh at his agitation. "Come on Ly. Race ya to the field." Lily ran down the corridor. "Hey, no fair You got a head start " Lysander ran after her. "*Sigh* They should so be a couple." Rose followed the two racers slowly, as if to give them space.<p> 


	2. Prophecy to Come

Ch.2 Prophecy to Come

"You see this? This is the golden snitch. This is what you are going to look for. It is almost impossible to see so you must keep your eyes open." Quentin Warrior, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain, told Lily the different rules and how to play as a seeker. "Well it seems fairly simple. Stay away from the main entertainment of the game, don't get hit by bludgers and beaters, and catch the golden snitch before the other team's seeker does." "Of course you would think that, Potter." came the Gryffindor seeker, behind them. They turned around to see the gryffindor team standing in front of them. "Oh shut up Andrew before I kick you off the team." James Potter said. Andrew Curse snickered. "Oh calm down James. It's not like I'm doing it to you." James sighed. "Listen guys, we have the field for today. Would you might leaving so we can practice?" "Yea get out of here Potter." "Andrew." "Oh just leave him alone, brother. If Lily has made an enemy, allow her to deal with... _it_." Albus Potter said, almost in a growl. Quentin took hold of Lily by the hand and started to lead her off the field. Lily snatched her hand back and yelled, "I can walk by myself! I'm not a little baby!" Lily stomped off toward the castle, followed by Rose and Lysander who were trying to calm her down. She brushed them off as is they were nothing more than annoying flies.

* * *

><p>Lorcan starred off across the field as the Gryffindor team approached Quentin and Lily. "This isn't going to end well." When they arrived behind them, the seeker said something to Lily that made James angry. They started to bicker. Albus came up and spoke to his brother in what seemed to be a hiss, almost as if a threat. Quentin, as he always had, did not want trouble, so he started to lead Lily off the field by taking her hand. She took her hand back and yelled even loud enough for him, across the field, to hear, "I can walk by myself! I'm not a little baby!" Lorcan smirked as she stomped off and even brushed his brother off. " <em>Too bad, Ly. Looks like the feisty young lady is free for another man to come into her life. And after all that hard work I did to get her to like you. *Tsk*<em>

* * *

><p>Lily starred out her window. Lights out had been two hours before but she could not get any sleep. She got out of bed quietly, as to not awaken the other girls, and walked down to the common room. She glanced toward the boys dormitory and saw the tip of one of the Scamander twins hair. He shrugged and walked toward the fire. Rose was sitting down next to the flickering flame, starring intensely, as if in another world. Lily walked behind her and sat down. "Hey Rose. Can't sleep either huh?" Rose turned her head and replied in a mystical voice, "There are two twins of the moon. One holds a dark secret in his soul which shall appear in the form of revenge. Another holds a secret love from the world which shall appear in the form of protection. Their intentions shall face off and blood shall spill blood under the sight of the full moon." She coughed a couple of times and looked at Lily. "Oh hello Lily. I did not notice you sitting there. What is wrong? You are looking nervous." Lily looked down and faked a yawn. "Oh nothing. But I'm very tired so I must go back to bed. Don't wanna be tired for the Quidditch game tomorrow. Uh... bye." Lily jumped to her feet and ran back up the stairs, toward the girls dormitory. Rose shrugged and took out her wand. "Avis." Doves big and small flew out the end of her wand. She giggled. "Fidelius." came from the stairs heading toward the boys dormitory. Rose froze. <em>That spell is not to be used. It can get you in very big trouble because it is used to keep dark secrets within the wizard or witch's soul. Who would be idiotic enough to use it? <em>She turned around, only to be blasted by the mind clear spell, Obliviate.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of this year. It is Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw." Rose was the commentator for the games that year. Scorpius Malfoy sat next to her and screamed into the microphone, " I bet Ravenclaws going to win. I mean I don't know how, but I bet they will. But they will never beat Slytherin but at this moment I'm all for Ravenclaw." "Scorpius get out of the microphone. You are hurting everyone's ear drums. And because you will not settle down, I am guessing that you drank butterbeer this morning. You know that it makes you hyper." Scorpius looked down sadly. "Maybe." "*Sigh* Well let us get back to the game. Wow. It seems that in the time that Scorpius was distracting me, Gryffindor scored two goals." "Aw man." "Shut it Scorpius." Lily flew high above the other players on her brand new Cosmic Disruption, the fastest broom out. "Hey Potter, don't look down. It's a big drop and I don't want us to win the game thanks to forfeit because of your cowardness." Andrew flew up behind Lily. She rolled her eyes. "And Gryffindor scores another goal. Oh my, it seems that Ravenclaw is down a beater. Looks like Ravenclaw's hopes rest with the seeker." "Ha. Like you will ever locate the snitch before me. I'm the best seeker there ever was!" Lily, bored with Andrew's mocking lies about himself, looked beyond him and spotted it. She zoomed forward, nearly hitting Andrew in the process. He flew up behind her, fast. "Oh look here folks. It seems that the snitch has been spotted. It shall be a high speed chase to the win, now." "Go Lily!" Scorpious jumped up and down, dancing. Rose sighed just as a bludger came flying toward Lily. She leaned to the left, trying to dodge it, but it hit her in the shoulder blade. Lily winced in pain. "And, oh my, it seems that Lily has been struck." She started to go down as her balance became unstable. "Ha ha. See, what did I tell you?" Lily glared at Andrew. She slowly regained balance and flew as fast as possible to catch up with the , now bragging Andrew. "Oh my, it seems that Lily is not out of this battle quite yet." Andrew turned around yelling, "What?" Lily passed him, and reached out her hand, inches away from the buzzing golden snitch. "It seems that Ravenclaw is going to win this match." "Oh no they aren't!" Andrew rammed Lily from the side of her broom. It flew out from under her, and landed in the stands where the Headmaster, Professor Servile, and the Housemasters were sitting. They all jumped up, trying to get out of the way but still watching Lily to see if she would land ok. She started to plummet to the ground and landed on her shoulder with a sickening <em>crunch<em>. She didn't move, didn't make a single sound. Andrew flew above her and caught the golden snitch, while snickering at the unconscious Lily Potter. Everyone starred as the medical wing doctor, Madame Rosemary, ran up to the unmoving, almost lifeless looking girl. She looked up and, with a shaky voice, said, " Someone, help me quick! She needs to be taken to the medical wind at this very moment!"

* * *

><p>Lily sat up in her soft white medical bed. Ira Longbottom ran into the medical wing, followed by Rose Weasely, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, and Quentin Warrior. "Oh, my goodness! Lily are you alright? What happened? Was it that Andrew Curse? *Growl* I'll get him." "Calm down Ira. I'm perfectly fine. Just a broken shoulder blade. Madame Rosemary said it should be healed in about two weeks." "Calm down? Calm down! How am I supposed to calm down? He deserves to pay!" A chuckle came from the shadows. Everyone turned, just as James and Albus Potter walk in, followed by an obnoxious acting Scorpius Malfoy. "Oh of course. Blame the boy that knocked her off the broom stick to win the match." Andrew walked forward and glared at Ira. "Why you little. Come here!" Ira's fist clenched into a ball and started to lift into the air, but a strong, yet caring, hand landed on her shoulder. "Let go of me, Albus." Ira turned and glared at her boyfriend. "No. Violence never and will never solve anything." "*Hmf* Well it sure would solve his face." She shook off his hand from her shoulder and stomped out to the corridor. "*Sigh* James, can you help me calm Ira down?" James nodded and started to follow Albus outside, when he turned around and said to Andrew, "One more mess up like this, and you're off the team permanently. And since I'm a prefict, I could already get you expelled. But I'm gona be nice and not do that." Scorpius walked up behind Rose and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Andrew chased after Albus and James complaining, "Hey it was her fault! She got in front of me!" Rose turned around and whispered something in Scorpius's ear. He suddenly looked very happy. They grabbed hands and actually danced out of the wing. Lorcan walked up to Lily and handed her something, wrapped in paper. "What's this, uh...Lorcan?" She had to look at his eyes to tell the boys apart. Lorcan had dark gray, almost black, eyes and Lysander and light gray eyes. Lorcan smiled. "Oh it's just a little gift for you. And don't open it just yet. Ok?" Lily nodded. Lorcan motioned toward the door and him and Quentin walked out, leaving Lily and Lysander all alone. Lysander walked up to Lily and leaned forward, less than an inch from her lips, shook his head and whispered to himself," It's not the right time." He starred to walk off but turned back around and said to Lily, who was still shocked at Lysander's <em>strange<em> actions, "Talk to ya later." He left and Lily ripped off the paper covering the present Lorcan had left her. The paper fell to the ground and Lily looked at the present strangely. _Animagus._


	3. Truths Revealed

Ch3. Truths Revealed

Lily sat in the medical wing, her shoulder nearly healed. "Chapter nineteen: How to become an animagus. There are only way to become an animagus. Way one: Practice the Expecto Patronum spell. The animal of your patronus represents your animagus form that it is possible for you to become. To become this animagus form you must perform the Expeto Patronum spell on yourself, twice every hour for two months. This is a very painful process so you must be willing to deal with the pain. If you start the process but do not finish it, you shall become a captive to the pain for the rest of your natural life." She laid the book down and took her wand from the desk next to her bed. "Expecto Patronum." From the tip of her wand, pounced a cat. Its fur was as black as the darkness in every heart. It disapeared in a cloud of sparkling dust. "Hm. … Strange." She once again began to read. "Way two: Create a perfect mixture of Polyjuice potion and Draught of Peace. There must be no more and no less than 0.0126 liters of Polyjuice and 0.0117 liter of Draught of Peace. You must then perform the Expeto Patronum on the mixture. Next you must digest the potion and under the full moon, you shall gain the powers on an animagus. You must then record this with the Ministry of Magic." She dropped the book to the ground and smiled. "I think I know what I'm going to do tomorrow in Potions when I get out."

* * *

><p>"Ok now today class, is a very special day. You have been doing so well, we are going to do a competition with an advanced potion. Draught of Peace." Professor Jordina, the Slytherin house master said. Lily raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Potter?" "But Professor Jordina, that potion takes at least four hours to brew." "Yes that is correct. Uh… Two points to Ravenclaw. And that is why we are going to choose one person to stay behind and miss the next class. So Slytherin, who shall stay here?" Every Slytherin, except herself, cried out, "Lotus Garland!" She sighed, flicked her hair off her face, and smacked on her muggle gum. "Ok. … So Ms. Garland shall stay here. Ravenclaw, how about you?" Lily, not wanting herself to be found out, cried, "Lysander Scamander." Everyone else yelled, "Lily Potter!" She smiled. <em>Perfect. Now I can get the brew ready.<em> "Ok, well let us begin!" Her arms raised and sparks flew, signaling the start of the competition. Lily was in charge of not only finishing it, but reading the instructions. She looked down at the same book her father had used, the book owned by the half-blood prince. "Ok, first we need…"

* * *

><p>"Ok. I believe I am finally finished." Lily stirred the brew one last time and looked at Lotus, who once again flicked her hair. "Finally. Ugh. I hate potions. And well, I just got a manicure so, uh, you can clean up." She walked out the room and slammed the door behind her. <em>Well at least now I know why the Slytherins wanted her gone. <em>She walked to the flask cabinet and looked back at the door. "Colloportus." A lock appeared, surrounded by chains. She turned her head back to the cabinet and surprisingly found the correct size she needed for the Draught of Peace and laid it down. "Geminio." Instantly, _like magic_, there were two exactly the same, flasks. She returned one to the cabinet and filled the other with the Slytherin's potion. "Ok. Now for the ingredients to the Polyjuice. Which they should be in her office." She opened the doors to the forbidden room. Sitting on the desk, was a vile. Curiosity took control of her and she twisted the top off. "What the? Polyjuice potion?"

* * *

><p>Lysander paced the Ravenclaw common room. "She should have been done hours ago. Where is she?" "Calm down my brother. I'm sure she's fine." "Oh don't you tell me to calm down, pretty boy!" Lysander snapped at Lorcan. Lorcan fell back into the wall, surprised at his brother's unusual behavior. "What's wrong with you, Lysander?" "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! If you even cared about her, you would have already started searching!" "O-ok. Calm dow- I mean, I'll find her! Don't worry!" "You better or you'll regret it." Lorcan ran as fast as he could, at the sight of his brother's wand. He threw over his head, the invisibility cloak he had stolen from James Potter.<p>

* * *

><p>He walked up to the potions classroom and tried the door. It was locked. He lifted his wand up from under the cloak. "Alohomora." The doors swung open and lying on the ground was a lock and some chains. He looked up only to be hit by a well aimed Knockback Jinx. Part of the cloak came off when he hit the wall, enough for his wand arm to show. "James? Is that you?" He stood up slowly, to show he was of no harm to the young girl and grabbed his hood. He threw it to the ground. Lily walked in from the shadows and gasped. "Lysander or Lorcan?" "Lorcan… Oh and ouch. Couldn't you have been just a little bit easier on the Flipendo spell?" Lily giggled. "Sorry. I-" She fell to the ground, tired. He looked over at a cauldron where the fire was still burning. He stalked up to it and lifted up a small vile of a black liquid and dropped a few into it. "A few drops should be plenty. Now to get her back before Lysander flips out."<p>

* * *

><p>The sun arose across the land. The hooded figured gathered in the center of the forbidden forest. One, much smaller than the others, stood in the middle of them. "Soon my brothers. Soon we will have our revenge for our dark lord. Tonight under the full moon, the smallest Potter shall pay for her father's actions." Two death eaters walked up holding a struggling figure. It yelped when it was thrown to the hard soil at the smaller one's feet. It looked up and pleaded, "Don't do this my brother. I beg of you. If you do, you shall be stepping into the darkness which shall swallow your heart. There shall be no light left." "Oh shut it up. I don't care about your light and darkness mumbo-jumbo. Andrew, take him away and make sure he is ready for the presentation." He nodded and dragged the now crying boy off. He tried to escape but was no match for the muscular first year. "Ugh. Stop squirming you little baby." "No! I shall run to the ends of the Earth to protect Lily!" He elbowed Andrew in the stomach and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Andrew, holding his stomach with one hand, took out his wand with the other and pointed it. "Incarcerous." The figure stopped. His hood came off and the dark blond hair of the Scamander twins waved in the air in front of the rising sun. He fell, unable to move for the ropes around his body, knowing that Lily was in grave danger.<p> 


	4. Prophecy Fulfilled

Ch.4 Prophecy Fulfilled

Lily awoke against a ruff feeling which she recognized as bark from a tree and ropes tied around her arms and legs. She could not quite understand what was going on, but she knew something was very wrong and so she tried to call for help, "Mmmm." Her voice was muffled by a white cloth wrapped tightly around her mouth. It was dark out, and most likely around midnight. Her head felt dizzy as she was overcome with a new feeling of dread, love, and depression. The moon was full and raised high above her head. Its light shined down on the trees, causing the feeling to grow. Footsteps came behind her. A small figure wearing a hood walked up in front of her. It took one glance at her and took the cloth away from her mouth, but did not untie the ropes and motioned toward something in the shadows. It did not seem as if she would be saved anytime soon. "Where am I? Who are you? Let me go before I blast your little head off!" Lily demanded. It shook its head. "I don't think that would work since my _little head_ is a lot bigger than yours." Two more hooded figures, which she now recognized as death eaters, walked into the clearing holding a young boy that seemed almost dead, by the arms. When they stepped into the moonlight, Lily gasped. The young boy was none other than one of Luna's children. The small one walked forward and, whilst looking at her, pointed his wand at the boy's neck. "This, my little big mouthed girl, is Lysander Scamander. And even though he is still breathing, it shall not continue for much longer. But you, my dear, will meet an even worse fate." The death eaters threw Lysander to the ground beside Lily. He was hurt almost as bad as when the boggart had turned into him. It now seemed as if that had been a warning to what was to come. She then remembered the prophecy that had been delivered by Rose. Luna means moon. Lysander was hurt, almost dead, and Lorcan was nowhere to be seen. It was the night that the full moon shown. There were death eaters around them which used to work for the dark lord, before her father destroyed him. That meant only one thing. She looked up at the hooded figure and said, "You're Lorcan, aren't you?" He chuckled and took his hood off. "I guess you are just like your Aunt Hermionie. You're the smartest witch in the school. Now, just to warn you, this _will_ hurt. Crucio" Lily screamed in pain as the unforgivable curse coursed through her veins, which instantly woke Lysander from his near death sleep. Somewhere from behind his back, Lysander pulled out and swung his wand against the ropes surrounding Lily, which seemed to have been cut by a knife. He then pointed his wand at his brother and yelled, "Stop hurting her! Expelliarmus!" Lorcan's wand flew out of his hand and landed in the nearest tree. Lorcan growled, "Don't let them get away!" Lysander picked up Lily and ran off, deeper into the Forbidden Forest. He was cradling Lily in his arms, whose cries of pain and movements had stopped, whilst dodging all sorts of spells from the death eaters.

* * *

><p>Lysander's breathing came less and less steadily. Just barely had he outrun the death eaters. Lily did not even seem to breathe in his arms. He slowed to a stop and laid her body down onto the softest patch of grass he could find. He shook her carefully to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked up at Lysander's bruised face and smiled. "You saved me." "For now at least." He said. She lifted up her arms and rapped them around his neck. They knew that soon the death eaters would catch up and this might be their last moment together. They both leaned forward, their lips almost touching, but they never reached one another. Footsteps came behind them. He laid her back down, turned, and stood up. Lorcan walked forward, his wand by his side, followed by none other than Andrew Curse and Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius seemed terrified where Andrew seemed pleased. The other death eaters closed in around them. Lorcan glared at Lysander and said, "I can't believe you have brought me to this. You have secured her death. Avada Kadavra!" The spell was aimed toward Lily. Lysander took out his wand and ran in-between Lily and Lorcan. "Portego!" The Killing Curse bounced back onto Lorcan. The death eaters ran off in fear and alarm. Lorcan fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Blood started to drip from his mouth. Lily now understood the prophecy. The blood was as in kin. <em>Blood shall spill blood meant Kin shall kill kin. <em>Lorcan stopped moving. He was dead.

* * *

><p>"I'm just glad you're safe." Lysander was once again cradling Lily in his arms. "Yea. I'm glad that you're safe too. And you know that you no longer need to carry me. I can walk just fine." Lysander smiled. "Oh I know. But I want to carry you." There was a rustling in the bushes. Lysander tensed, ready to fight whatever came out. Out stepped Headmaster Servile. He rushed over to the two bloody children. "Oh my goodness! Are you two all right?" "It's a very long story, Professor." Lily jumped out of Lysander's arms. "Well at least you two are safe. And whatever happened is now over." Lysander starred up at the sky. "I'm sorry Professor, but I don't think it's over quite over." He pointed to the clearly visible Dark Mark in the sky. Whatever the reason the death eaters returned, it was not yet done. This betrayal, this prophecy, this murder, was only the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon after… On the next full moon, the potion that Lorcan had used on Lily had worn off and she was now an animagus. A black cat you would call it… Professor Jordina, the Slytherin house master, disappeared after the night Lorcan was killed by his own spell… Lorcan's body was never found…Andrew planned revenge but whilst walking in the Forbidden Forest one day, found a small stone. The Resurrection Stone.<p>

_**What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**_


End file.
